


The Red Wolf

by Blackbipack



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, F/F, G!P, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbipack/pseuds/Blackbipack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is bitten by a werewolf and starts to change. It has an interesting effect on her personal life with Laura. This story is G!P so if that isn't your thing then......farewell friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys. This is my first story so I hope it's well received. No beta, but i'm hoping you enjoy it. Let me know in the comments. Kudos give me life.

Laura loves how Danny almost towers over her. It should make her embarrassed- the height difference between them. How she has to walk twice as fast to keep up with Danny’s long strides or how she has to stretch as far as she can to get a book off the shelf at the library when the books aren’t trying to papercut her to death. Danny can reach right out and take it before handing it to her with a freckle-faced grin. The best part is when she leans to kiss her and she gets lost in those deep blue eyes surrounded by long lashes, wrapped up in those strong bow wielding arms.

Danny is falling fast and hard for this sweet, cookie-loving sleuth. She wouldn’t dare say it out loud this soon into their relationship. They’ve only been dating a month and haven’t even gone past 2nd base (not that Danny didn’t really, really want to). Laura’s beautiful and cuddly like a soft, brown teddy, so that also plays a factor in how tightly she has Danny caught in her clutches.

It’s late Wednesday night and all Danny wanted to do was go for a run. She was in nearly perfect shape due to the Summer Society and their rigorous outdoor activities, along with the annual stag hunt. In hindsight, she really shouldn’t have been wandering the Silas campus at that hour, but it was routine and Danny was a formidable sight. At the very least, she should’ve brought some form of weapon even if it would be unusual to see a 6’2 redhead in running gear with a bow and arrow strapped to her back. She didn’t notice it watching her from the wooded area a few yards away. All she can hear is her even breathing, rustling leaves and her pounding of her Nikes on the pavement. As Danny passes under the next streetlight she hears it: a low growling that chills her to the bone. A great beast: all long limbs and sharp teeth, fur black as the shadows it emerged from. The last thought she has before it lunges at her is that it’s eyes are a deep brown....almost human. She wakes sometime later with a pounding in her head and a searing pain in her side. The only thought on her mind is that she has to get inside and she finds the reserves to sprint to the nearest safe haven: Laura’s dorm room. 

Laura’s at her computer relaying the events of the incident with the Alchemy Club who thought it would be a good idea to build a shrink ray and use it on the Atwater building. Laf was able to get them to reverse it but that still wasn’t enough to convince Perry it was some sort of magical delusion. She was more in denial about the supernatural than Laura before she came out of the closet five years prior. It’s not unusual for to stay up this late when she has to cam, what she doesn’t expect is to hear a knock at the door when crossing the room to retrieve her mug of hot cocoa. She definitely didn’t expect to see a sweaty, bleeding Danny on the other side of it.

“Oh my god Danny what happened to you”, Laura says as she reaches to support her and help her sit on the bed before she shuts and bolts the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura takes care of Danny and then they sleep on clouds of Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I'll try to upload again on a few days. Hope you enjoy.

“I was just going for a run when this...this thing attacked me out of nowhere”, she struggles to say in a pain-laced voice.  
Let me look at it. Hold your arms up so i can get this shirt off.

Danny stretched to aid Laura, but it proved slightly difficult due to the pain in her head and her side, exhaustion kicking in after her bout of adrenaline wears off. The tank is sticky with blood and she winces as Laura finally frees her from it, leaving her in her sports bra. She shivered with the sudden change in temperature and what was possible an onset fever.

Jesus Danny these look like bite marks! Did you see what it was that attacked you?

Laura notes a matching set of sluggishly bleeding teeth marks stretching from Danny’s left side down to her hip. 

I’m not sure. It looked like a wolf, if wolves were horse sized.

Danny....you don’t think?

Laura left the question open-ended, afraid to voice the thought that’s become seared into her brain.

That’s impossible Laura. There’s no such thing--

Did you forget where we go to school Danny? Anything in the realm of impossibility seems to happen here. Don’t worry about that now. We just need to take care of this and cross that bridge when we come to it.

She reaches for the first-aid kit that her dad sent with her before she left for Silas which she had to restock due to the numerous injuries her and her friends have sustained over the past few months while solving mysteries. She removes alcohol along with gauze and bandages.

I need to clean this so it doesn’t get infected. I’m sorry Danny but this is gonna hurt.

“It’s okay just do it”, Danny stated as she turned her head away and clenched her jaw in preparation for the pain.

Fuck!!

Danny wasn’t prepared.

Laura winced in apology as she removed the bloody gauze and began to wrap the bandage around Danny’s waist. She struggled to focus on her task as she noticed the slight sheen of sweat on Danny’s body that gives her an almost otherworldly glow. Her eyes skim over the length of her body: her strong arms that end in long fingers which fist the sheets as a way to ground herself against the pain, her long legs which hang far below Laura’s twin bed. Danny clears her throat to get her attention as she becomes fixated on her tight abdominals.

I know i’m hot Hollis, but i’d really like to put a shirt on before I freeze.

Her statement is followed by a shiver and Laura places a hand on her forehead.

You’re burning up Danny!

She brings her a shirt that she had left at Laura’s dorm during one of their previous sleepovers and helps her slip it on.

“Argh”, Danny groans as it aggravates her wounds before Laura maneuvers her into a more comfortable position on the bed. She watches her in a tired haze as she rushes to get Danny something to lower her fever and a glass of water. The 5’2 tornado rushing around the room brings a smile to her face and almost takes her mind off of her discomfort. She closes her eyes and begins to nod off until she feels something cool on her forehead: an ice pack from Laura’s mini fridge. She opens her eyes to see worried chocolate pools hovering over her and she reaches up to smooth out the furrow that’s made a home in the space between Laura’s brows.

I’m gonna be okay Laura.

Danny manages a wide, sleepy grin.

Here take these. They’ll lower your fever and hopefully help with the pain.

Laura hands her two pills and a full glass of water. She lifts her head as she swallows them and finishes the whole glass in record time before she flops back down on the sheets. 

Thanks Laura, you didn’t have to take care of me like this.

Of course I did Danny. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I left you out in the cold?

A brilliant smile lights up Danny’s face as she registers the words that have just come out of the brunette’s mouth: “you’re my girlfriend?”

I was hoping I was. Unless you....

Of course I want you to be my girlfriend Hollis.

“Well good. I guess we’re girlfriends then. A couple”, Laura giggles.

The two girls gaze at each other until Laura breaks the comfortable silence while clearing her throat.

You should get some sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.

I’ll sleep in Carmilla’s bed if she isn’t coming back tonight.

It’s fine Danny. We can just share. Plus, I don’t know when the last time Carmillla cleaned those sheets was, Laura states with a grimace.

Ok, if that’s fine with you.

Danny was secretly relieved since she didn’t want to risk getting an infection from Carmilla’s radioactive sheets and she wasn’t feeling adventurous enough to investigate the suspicious lumps resting underneath. She slowly maneuvered herself under the covers as Laura gets up to turn off the lights. Danny can’t help but notice the firm swell of her backside or the deceptively long legs peeking out of her shorts as she makes strides away from her. Laura turned back and Danny is glad for the darkness so she can’t see the flush that’s taken over Danny’s cheeks or the direction of her gaze.

Laura slides under with her and she can’t help but zone in on how close Danny is and how she wants to be closer to the heat that’s radiating off of her.

Laura?

Danny?

Come here.

With that simple sentence Laura gravitated towards Danny and rested her head on her shoulder.

Danny enclosed Laura in her arms as best she could while being mindful of her still fresh wound. Still, she was content. As she felt Laura carefully rest her hand on her stomach, Danny closed her eyes and felt sleep quickly drag her down. Both were soothed to sleep by each other’s deep, even breathing. 

That night the girls separately dreamed of a frolicking brunette in cookie fields and a redhead on a slow-motion jog around campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will only be a few more chapters. Let me know how you feel about it in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to know what people think before I post more, longer chapters. I don't plan on this being really long since i'm obsessed with the lady-loving. Let me know if you want me to draw it out and focus on Danny's change or if you want sex right away.


End file.
